Starbound Sorcerer
by Nipplegunz
Summary: I get sent to the world of Fairy Tail by a mystical being. As someone who never finished watching the show, I am not sure why I was chosen. Either way, there are some bad guys that need beating and people that need saving. SI X Erza or Mirajane, all the other pairings will be pretty normal.
1. Chapter 1: The Sufferer and the Witness

**Fairy Tail is not owned by me and all that, also I am going to keep up with the Mass Effect story so don't worry about that!**

 **Btw all of the chapter names will be rise against albums and songs.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 1: Sufferer and the Witness**

"GAHH!" I yell as I wake up.

Wait, why was my voice so high pitched?

And where the hell am I?

I look around, I am sitting in about 1 and a half feet of water that is completely flat and still. If I move my hand ripples are sent across the surface. This expanse of water stretches out as far as the horizon.

The sky is covered in thick, black, and oily clouds. There are some golden silver rays of light that break through the clouds.

It is eerily quiet, the only sounds I can hear are the ones I make.

In four equidistant directions, there is a silver sun that is either rising or setting, I'm not sure which.

I stand up and the water ripples around me.

"Well, this is fucking weird," I state.

My voice still sounds so fucking high pitched.

I stand still and wait for the ripples to dissipate. When they dissipate I see my reflection.

I'm a little kid.

Shit.

Time to get some answers. I don't know where I am or how I got here but hopefully, there is someone around who can answer my questions.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I scream.

"Jeez, calm down man." An echoing voice says.

I turn around several times looking for the voice, on my third turn around I see a glowing light hovering 12 feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I ask with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Ah, that's not important." The voice answers vaguely.

"NOT IMPORTANT? SOME MYSTICAL BEING KIDNAPS ME AND SENDS ME TO AN EVEN MORE MYSTICAL PLACE THEN MYSTICALLY TRANSFORMS ME INTO A 13 YEAR OLD, HOW DOES THAT NOT IMPORTANT!?" I ask.

"Well, I guess it's not that it's unimportant. It's more like I'm just not going to tell you. Besides, you're 11 now not 13." the being answered.

"Why?" I ask.

"Yours not to reason why, Yours but to do and die," The celestial individual said.

"Quoting the charge of the light brigade does not get you a pass on all this weird stuff that's going on," I say.

"I'm just going to skip this and tell you what is going to happen, I'm going to send you to the world of Fairy Tail as an 11 year old in the year X774, 2 years before Erza Scarlet joins the guild and 10 years before the show begins. So I'm going to ask you a few questions and you better answer them wisely because they will determine your life in that world."

"What?" I ask.

"Be silent, anyway, first question. What type of magic do you want to have?" The shiny thing questions.

"Well uh… I don't know… It has to be pretty powerful but other than that I don't know." I say.

"What stuff do you like?" The luminescent one asks.

"Well, I like reading, and playing video games," I answer.

"That won't work, try to be vaguer." The bright being says.

After a moment of thinking, I say "Well I think space is pretty cool."

"Done." The mysterious being says.

"Done?" I question.

"Yep, do you want some money?" He asks.

"Sure…" I say.

"Good, Have a nice trip." He says.

"Wait! I have so many questions! Are you god? What is the meaning of life?" I ask.

"Goodbye Jon," He says.

There is a bright flash and suddenly I smell trees and grass.

…..

I appear on a hill overlooking a dirt road, behind me are a bunch of what appear to be oak trees.

Before I can even re-orientate myself some sort of holographic panel appeared in front of me.

Some text starts crawling across the screen.

It said, "Hey there Jon, this is a minor subset of Archive magic, it's just to help give you some guidance for your time here in Fiore and help you learn your main branch of magic."

"Your ultimate goal is to acquire "space magic", an extremely powerful and dangerous lost magic. But to build up to it you will need to become a master of heavenly body magic, along with dabbling in a few other schools of magic."

"Also, if you check your wallet you will find 500,000 Jewels."

"Here are directions to Fairy Tail, now get on with it."

The message ends.

…..

 **20 Minutes Later**

To be completely honest I don't really know what I'm doing, I never finished the show. All I remember about the show leads up to the aftermath of the Acnologia attack.

But what I do know is that there are dark times ahead and that there are sever big, bad dudes who need to be killed for the greater good.

So I need to prepare.

…..

 **Thanks for reading this guys.**

 **Also don't worry about the Mass Effect series, this is more of a side package.**

 **So guys anything you think would be cool to add to the story? Feel free to comment.**

 **Also if you guys have any OC's to add I may add them, no promises though.**

 **The next chapter of Mass Effect should be up by next week BTW.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chamber the Cartridge

**Fairy Tail is not owned by me and all that, also I am going to keep up with the Mass Effect story so don't worry about that!**

 **Btw all of the chapter names will be rise against albums and songs.**

 **Please feel free to leave reviews and suggestions.**

 **Thanks!**

Text

"Dialogue"

" _ **Dialogue in a language I can't understand."**_

 **Breaks…..**

 **Chapter 2: Chamber the Cartridge**

Ever since I got dumped into the world of Fairy Tail I have been walking towards the guild. It's been about 5 hours since I started.

If I continue at this pace then I should get to Fairy Tail around 5 days from now, at least that's what my Archive Magic is telling me. 5 days of walking for like 16 hours a day sounds like a shitty time, but I gotta do what I gotta do.

Right now the light is fading from the sky and it is starting to get colder. I was hoping that I would come across _some_ sort of shelter and or food.

I'm so damn hungry.

Even though I didn't find any shelter I should still probably make up some sort of camp.

I access my Archive Magic and open up a folder called Light Magic. The folder says that I will need to have at least a basic understanding of this to learn Space Magic. Apparently if you know a little bit of this you can produce light, heat, and even a weak laser.

I start reading.

Apparently the key to using most types of magic, or at least the very basics, are emotions and concentration.

Also you have to try to "be one with" whatever your magic is about.

"Well let's give this a shot," I say to no one in particular.

I close my eyes and start thinking about the sun, far off, burning stars. I even thought about the mysterious being of light that transported me here.

After about 10 minutes of not feeling anything I give up and open my eyes.

When my eyes open I notice my right hand is glowing slightly.

"Oh shit!" I exclaim.

I quickly walk off to the side of the road, pick up some rocks and put them in a circle. I use a long and flat rock to make a makeshift fire pit.

Then I grab some sticks, branches, and dry leaves and put them in the pit.

I notice that the light coming from my hand has faded. I focus again, this time trying to concentrate on my pointer finger.

A small, warm light starts coming out of my finger. I hold it up against a leaf for a few seconds. It starts smoking and eventually catches on fire. I use the leaf to spread the fire to the rest of the wood.

With the warmth of the fire I at least have some sort of comfort for tonight.

I find a soft spot on the grass to sleep. Normally I would be really uncomfortable, but for some reason the stars comfort me.

…..

 **Next Morning**

When I wake up I am cold and wet from morning dew, which is a bummer.

The fire must have gone out during the night .

I should probably start walking again.

With a groan, a moan, and a sigh, I stand up. I crack my back and start walking down the road again.

…..

After about a half hour of walking I can see that my road is connecting with a much larger and better maintained one.

Hopefully this means that I will run into somebody.

…..

 **20 Minutes Later**

The scenery around the road had opened up from a forest to a field of grass.

Soon after the scenery opened up I noticed a cart coming my way.

As it gets closer I notice that the cart is being pulled by what looks like two purple cows. There are two men sitting in the front of the cart. One of them looks like a man in his late 20's and the other appears to be around 70.

When they get up to me they stop.

The old man asks "Hey kid what are you doing all of the way out here?"

"Oh you know, taking a stroll," I reply.

"Where are your parents?" the younger man asks.

"They're someplace else now," I answer.

That's technically true, presumably they are still in New York.

There is a bit of an awkward pause after that.

When they snap out of their stunned state the old man says "Well… we are heading to Thess, you are welcome to hop in the back if you want to."

"Is that on the way to Magnolia?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think it's about 3 days away from Thess." The twentysomething answers.

This could shave some time off of my trip.

"Thanks, I think I'll accept your offer," I say as I get in the back of the cart.

When they start moving my Archive Magic updates how long it will take for me to get to Magnolia. Apparently I will get to Thess by nightfall and after that I will still be 3 days away.

After I read the update I lay back and think about my plans.

I don't have to think long because I don't really have any ideas.

The only real step I can take is to train like my life depends on it. I guess my life probably does depend on it.

I have 10 years until the start of the series and 2 years before Erza shows up. That means I'll be 21 and the rest of team Natsu will be around 19.

So a have a whole decade to train. I think I probably have to reach at least S class.

Speaking of becoming a powerful wizard, if I want to learn Space Magic I have to fulfill several requirements. I need to be _very_ skilled at using Heavenly Magic, in fact I have to be basically a master. I also need to be at least mediocre in Light, Darkness, Gravity, and Celestial Spirit Magic.

I will just try to understand Celestial Spirit Magic, I don't think I will ever really use it because it's basically just a drain on my Magic.

The reason I am heading to Fairy Tail is that there is no reason not to. It is one of the few places that will take on kids, and even though the main show is still far off there are still a lot of wizards who can offer magical advice.

After I finish my simple plan I start training my Light magic again. The reason I'm sticking with this for now is that it is one of the few I can study with no advice, and since it is daytime the two other people in the cart won't really notice a little extra light.

I mostly just focus on making my hand glow for a few hours.

…..

When we reach Thess the sun is falling behind the horizon and night is about to come.

I thank the people who let me hitchhike with them and make my way to the nearest inn.

I get a cheap room and a big dinner for a few hundred Jewel. Unfortunately 500,000 Jewel is not as much money as it sounds. It is probably closer to like 5,000 dollars.

…..

The next morning I take my first bath in far too long, buy some food for the road, and start heading out again.

While I am walking a lot of people pass me on the road to Magnolia. No one offers me a ride but that's their choice.

I walk pretty much all day, only stopping to eat lunch. By the end of the day I am too tired to practice magic or make a fire.

…..

When I wake up I am even colder than the last time I slept outside, my feet are killing me, and I am still tired.

I want to just lay down and try to sleep again but I know that if I don't get up now then I won't be able to move for at least an hour.

So I get up and tell myself that I just have two more days of this.

After a few hours of walking, I notice that the path is starting to lead me into a forest.

It's pretty dark and foreboding.

Honestly it's a little intimidating, I think that has something to do with how I am a little shorter now that I'm 11.

But since I ain't not afraid of no forest I start walking.

Of course after a few minutes I remember that the in Fairy Tail woods are full of monsters and shit.

Maybe this isn't such a great idea.

…..

Okay, so I can't get the fact that a giant creature can just maul me to death out of my head. So I'm a little paranoid.

That's why I've been walking as fast as possible through the forest while keeping my head on a swivel.

When I hear a rustling in the trees behind me and turn around.

I don't see or hear anything.

"Fuck, shit, fuck, ass," I mutter to myself.

I start walking again.

After a few seconds of walking, I hear it again.

I don't see anything but I decide to start jogging anyway.

A minute later I hear a growl I decide to sprint.

Something comes crashing out of the woods and onto the road.

"Ah fuck," I say.

Up ahead I can see that the path comes out of the forest only a few yards away.

I'm almost there but I can hear that whatever is chasing me is gaining ground.

Just as I exit the forest I feel something knock into me, sending me to the ground.

I try to stand up but I feel a pressure on my stomach that keeps me pinned to the ground.

It's just some guy. A really, really, really, hairy guy.

"What the _fuck_ man?" I ask.

The guy just sniffs me and grunts.

"Get off me jackass!" I yell.

"Mrahg..." the mystery man grumbles out.

He gets off of me and sits with his legs crossed nearby.

"The fuck is your problem?" I ask rhetorically.

I get up and walk away down the path again.

…

This guy has been following me for the last mile. It's pretty creepy and I've been speed walking ever since he let me go.

After we got out of the woods I was able to get a better look at him. The dude is massive, like 6 foot 8 inches massive. He has coal black eyes, long black hair, and a beard that goes down to his knees. The guy is pretty muscular but also kind of fat.

But really I don't care what he looks like because I don't trust him. So I'm making sure to look back at him every few seconds to make sure he isn't doing anything.

Eventually, I come up to a bridge and I see two friendly looking guys sitting on the bridge. As I approach them they stand up and walk towards me.

I get to the bridge and say "Hello" to them.

They step in front of me to block my path.

I try stepping around him but they move to block me again.

You gotta be kidding me.

These guys are going to try to rob me.

"Hey, kid… out for a stroll?" the one on the left asks.

Time to bluff.

I focus and make my hand grow.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this…" I say.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of getting a suntan from a kid." the one on the right says.

The bandit on the left closes his fist, a magic circle appears and his arm is covered in rocks.

The other one claps his hands together, a magic circle appears and he pulls a knife from it.

Shit.

I try to run back but the rock bandit hits me in the shoulder, sending me to the ground for the second time today.

The other one pins me to the ground and points his knife at my neck.

"You should have just given us your stuff buddy… now we gotta make an example of you…" he says with a smile.

I try to struggle, to summon a blast of light, but unfortunately, I'm an 11 year old with practically no magic training.

So I'm basically helpless.

"RAHHH!" The hairy weirdo from earlier screams.

I see a hairy arm grab the bandit off of me. The guy with the rock arm tries to punch him but the bandit is thrown to the ground with a wall of force, there is also what sounds like a clap of thunder.

He then proceeds to beat the crap out of those guys with a mixture of his fists and sonic attacks.

"Damn... " I hear someone say behind me.

I turn around and see a man in his mid 20's. He is smoking a cigarette, is wearing sunglasses, and is sporting a ridiculous looking pompadour.

"I guess he got to the bandits first, so this trip was for nothing." He says as he drops what looks like a mission pamphlet.

"You okay kid?" The new guys asks.

I just nod in response.

"People call me Wakaba, what name do you go by?" He asks.

Wait, isn't that the guy from Fairy Tail who uses smoke magic? He looks a lot younger. I guess that makes sense considering that this is a decade earlier than we first see him in the show.

"I'm Jon, aren't you from Fairy Tail?" I ask.

He smiles and asks "Are you a fan?"

"I was actually thinking about joining Fairy Tail," I reply.

He seems a little disappointed that I'm not a fan of his.

"Well, I guess I can take you to the guild master, Makarov." He says with some skepticism.

While the conversation is going on the hairy guy is still beating the crap out of those 2 bandits.

"Do you know that guy?" Wakaba asks.

"Nope," I answer.

We start walking away, it turns out Wakaba had taken one of those magic cars to get here and he parked it a distance away.

The big hairy guy follows us to the car, he is carrying the two bandits (who are now unconscious) under his arms.

…..

We drive in Wakaba's to Fairy Tail, we get there in the middle of the night.

I fell asleep in the ride over. I don't know why but whenever I'm in a car for a long time and I'm not driving I just can't stay awake.

I only woke up when we stopped in front of Fairy Tail.

I stumble out of the car, I'm still tired and I'm pretty hungry.

Seeing the guild hall is kind of comforting, after spending several days on the road seeing a place that looks familiar (even if I only recognize it from a show) is a nice thing.

We walk inside and the hairy guy drops the two bandits on the floor.

Wakaba tries to talk to Makarov but he silences him with a hand gesture. Makarov walks up to the hairy guy and looks him in the eyes.

After a moment of silence, Makarov asks "Vance Lincoln, is that you?"

The hairy guy grumbles in acknowledgment.

"Do you know this guy, Master?" Wakaba asks.

Makarov moves Vance's massive beard aside, revealing a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol.

"This is Vance Gwilherm, the Thunderer. He went on a mission 23 years ago and never returned." Makarov says.

"Don't worry Vance, we'll get you some help," Makarov says.

He then tells Wakaba to take Vance to Porlyusica that healer lady. Before Wakaba leaves he briefly tells Makarov about what happened earlier.

After that's all sorted out Makarov turns his attention to me.

"So Wakaba tells me that you're a wizard of some sort. So what type of magic do you posses?" Makarov asks me.

"Well right now the magic I am probably the most skilled in is Archive Magic," I say as I open up a panel of data.

"But I have information here that will let me learn several different types of magic, I have dabbled in Light Magic as well but I plan to mostly focus on Heavenly Body Magic." I add.

Makarov raises an eyebrow and asks "Ambitious aren't you kid?"

"People say you gotta go big or go home, and I can't go home," I answer.

"Well, I guess you can stay in the guild house until you are old enough to go on missions." He says.

Makarov grabs the stamp used to apply the Fairy Tail symbol and asks "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail kid, where do you want this stamped?"

I've actually thought about this, I decided to put it on my left shoulder in dark gray. I decided to do this so it would look more like a regular tattoo.

When Makarov stamps me he actually has to reach up quite a bit. He is well under 4 feet tall and I think I'm about 5 foot 6 inches.

After he stamps me he pulls out what looks like a purple remote with what looks like magical symbols on it. He presses a button and my clothes are instantly cleaned and repaired.

He then says "Go take a bath and go to bed kid, we will talk more in the morning."

I smell my armpits. I really do need to get clean.

…..

 **Thanks for reading this guys.**

 **I'm about halfway done with the new Mass Effect Chapter.**

 **If you guys have any OC's to add I may add them, no promises though.**

 **Guest 1, r3d3v3 and Awkane- Yeah, I'm not sure which one I'm going to pick yet. I am rewatching the series right now so I'll make a decision at some point.**

 **LyHy- Nope, not a harem, at least probably not. I will probably choose one.**


End file.
